La seule chose à faire
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Loki veux détruire l'humanité...et il ne reculera devant rien. Son frère, Thor, spécialement venu d'Asgard pour l'en empêcher à trouver une méthode...assez extrême pour éviter un carnage. Il le regrettera bien vite...
1. Chapter 1

**La seule chose à faire : **

**Chapitre 1 : **

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Avengers. J'ai vu le fim il y a quelques jours et je dois avouer m'être bien marrée et avoir bien apprécié ! J'ai eu donc une petite idée de ''fiction'' qui sera normalement courte...J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous laisserez des reviews afin de me dire ce qui ne va pas hé hé ;p Une bonne lecture à vous...

...

POV'S Loki :

Ils devraient tous être à genoux. Ils devraient tous m'admirer. Ils ne le font pas...Je vais tous les tuer. J'ai besoin de me venger. Me venger de cet idiot de Thor qui m'a empêché de devenir Roi d'Asgard. Et il prétend être mon frère ? Qu'il périsse, crève et ne réapparaisse plus jamais devant moi. Après avoir fuis de nombreuses fois, me voici en Allemagne. C'est une réception...mais je me fiche de ce genre de chose. L'important c'est que tous les humains ici seront à mes pieds. Mon sceptre à la main, je m'apprête à descendre les larges escaliers lorsque soudain...Thor apparaît derrière moi et me plaque contre le mur. Je peux lire une immense colère sur son visage. Mon sceptre est à terre. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre maintenant. J'ai une population à conquérir !

« Bon sang Loki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'écrie t-il, en me maintenant fermement contre le mur. Je n'aime pas cette proximité. Je ne veux pas le voir, il me répugne.

« Détruit le Tesseract et rentrons sur Asgard ! » m'ordonne t-il, comme si j'étais vraiment son frère, ou une chose inutile. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre encore en colère mais il m'agace tellement.

Thor se rapproche et caresse ma joue. Doucement. Je croise son regard, sa main descend jusqu'à mon menton, sans jamais quitter ma peau. Il le saisit avec deux doigts. Beurk ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Ses lèvres sont trop proches des miennes. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à m'embrasser, je décide enfin de ne pas me laisser faire, d'être plus fort qu'eux, que lui !

« NON ! Et pourquoi rentrerai-je sur Asgard ? Pour obéir à Monsieur Thor ? Alors là NON MERCI ! FOU MOI LA PAIX...ou je me ferai un plaisir de te démolir la face ! » criai-je, en le repoussant.

Je ramasse mon sceptre et passe devant lui, descendant les marches des escaliers. La vérité le blesse...Temps pis pour lui et temps mieux pour moi !

J'entends déjà la musique se répandre, une musique classique. Les paroles des invités sont audibles aussi, de l'Allemand, quoi de plus logique...Mais bon sang ! Thor me rattrape et me balance contre un mur, à l'abri des humains. Mon corps est au sol, et mon ''frère'' s'approche lentement de moi. Il saisit ma main et y enfonce une puce...Elle est identique à celle qu'il incruste dans sa main droite. Je me sens lentement sombrer...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**« Je suis désolé mon frère...C'est la seule chose à faire ! »**

…

A suivre, et désolée si c'est court ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Bonjour, merci pour vos lectures et veuillez m'excuser d'avoir fait de nombreuses fautes. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes pourtant ^^' Je devais être fatiguée, mais bref, j'essayerai de faire plus attention. Merci pour vos reviews aussi...voici vos réponses :

**AmandaFox : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

**DragonsFeather : **Pardon pour cette faute qui n'est que d'inattention. Je ferai plus attention, comme précédemment dit. Heureuse que tu sois intrigué. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

**BeautifulDraco : **Eh bien, eh bien...voici ta réponse ! Merci pour ta review.

**MarechalRattus : **Désolée, je devais être préoccupée par autre chose et je n'ai pas fais attention. J'espère que ca n'a pas gâché la lecture et que tu apprécieras cette suite. Comme je l'ai dit, je débute dans Avengers donc ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce n'est pas encore parfait ^^'. Mais bon, merci pour ta review Ratounet;p.

**Cymbel : **J'ai fait une horrible faute, je sais XD Je me rattrape et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'en faire. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ta review.

**Bonne lecture...**

…

Le néant ce n'est rien, c'est ce qui n'existe pas. C'est anéantir, détruire complètement. L'absence de valeur d'une chose. C'est aussi une condition obscure. Le néant, c'est rien, mais c'est tellement aussi...

…

Je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin, de presque rien. Moi, Loki, j'étais prêt à conquérir une population somptueusement bien choisie et...Paf ! Le néant ! Ma tête est douloureuse. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Ce genre de choses sont réservées aux mortels. Des mortels que je réduirai à néant !

« Thor... ? Thor ? » demande une voix masculine.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on demande Thor ? Il est là ? Que m'a t-il fait ? Pourquoi ai-je tout oublié ? Thor ! Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux...Non ! Comment m'ont-ils capturés ? Les Avengers se trouvent autour de moi. Tous sauf Thor. Je suis attaché à une table gelée...Que me veulent-ils à la fin ?

« Thor ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air déboussolé ! » me questionne cet homme aux cheveux noirs. C'est cet Iron Man, j'ignore son vrai nom. Il a une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

Thor ? Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Je lui ressemble...mais...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Quoi ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ! Je suis Loki...Il vous faut des lunettes ? »

Tous les visages se posent sur moi...et soudain, ils éclatent de rire.

« Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Ton frère est dans la cellule. Arrête un peu de plaisanter, demi dieu ! »

Mais...Je ne comprends plus rien. A ce que je sache je suis Loki ! Loki ! C'est moi. Je ne suis pas fou.

« C'est vous qui allez arrêter de plaisanter ! Où est Thor ? »

L'Iron Man et un de ses coéquipiers à lunettes se regardent. Ils se consultent...comme s'ils se souvenaient de quelque chose.

« C'est bizarre...Tout à l'heure quand on a enfermé Loki il disait qu'il était Thor. »

Cinq paires d'yeux se posent sur moi tandis que je comprends en effet ce qui m'arrive. Thor a échangé nos corps juste pour m'empêcher de détruire l'humanité. Quel sombre idiot : Je peux aussi me servir de son corps. Et ça serait même plus simple. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à la puce incrustée dans ma main droite.

« Ca y est ! J'ai compris. Loki a embrouillé mon esprit. Puis-je lui parler ? » expliquai-je, en prenant l'air de Thor.

Il a des airs de chiot abattu. Je peux difficilement être plus ''Thor''. Tandis qu'on me détache, je réfléchis. Il va falloir que je la joue discrète. Thor a toujours d'autres pions en main. Vu comment j'ai réagi je suis sûr qu'ils vont se questionner. Et questionner Loki...enfin, Thor. Je me lève et je vais directement près de la cellule...

**Là, il y a mon corps allongé sur le sol...**

**Thor est moi...**

**Je le déteste ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

« Bonjour...Loki ! » le saluai-je, lorsque MON corps se réveille.

La première chose qu'il fait c'est qu'il me lance un regard meurtrier. Ca ne me fait rien du tout, c'est comme si je me regardais dans un miroir.

« Loki...dis leur ! Dis leur que je suis Thor ! » s'écrie t-il, en s'approchant des vitres. Il les frappent de ses poings. Avec fierté, je lui montre Mjöllnir. Ce que j'aime le voir si abattu et si perdant...Même si c'est moins drôle parce que c'est moi. En fait, non, c'est Thor...Ah, je m'embrouille !

« Loki...sois raisonnable ! Tu sais ce qui vaut le mieux. Pour que l'on retrouve nos vraies apparences il faut que l'on retire nos deux puces en même temps ! »

A ce moment, j'éclate de rire. Quel idiot ! Non mais quel idiot ! Je m'approche un peu et prends cet air de chiot battu...ce qui me dégoûte et m'énerve vraiment en lui.

« Loki arrête de tuer des innocents ! Loki rentre à la maison ! Loki ci ! Loki ça ! Alors maintenant...comme je suis Thor, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Nos regards se croisent et il arrive à prendre cet air, même avec mon visage. Je le regarde froidement, puis me tourne...

« Au revoir Loki ! »

…

Les Avengers m'attendent dans le couloir. Je tâche de garder mon self-control, même si, ces derniers temps il a rudement été mis à l'épreuve.

« Alors, tu as calmé ce cinglé néo-gothique ? » plaisante l'Iron Man.

Cinglé toi même d'abord !

« Je crois qu'il délire complètement...Occupez-vous de lui ! J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire... »

…

POV'S Thor :

Je vais le tuer ! Ca a beau être mon frère et c'est peut être de ma faute mais je vais le tuer. Maintenant que je suis dans le corps de Loki...comment prouver que je suis Thor ? Je sais, autant dire la vérité !

Nick Fury approche de ma cellule...enfin, celle de Loki...Rah, quelle situation embarrassante. Nick a la peau noire, le crâne rasé et un cache œil.

« Loki...Asgard ne vous plaît plus ? »

Mais bon sang ! Ne me dites pas que tout le monde me prend pour un fou ?!

« Nick, je suis Thor ! Moi et Loki avons échangés nos corps...Ma puce...Regardez ma main droite ! »

Nick me regarde, les Avengers aussi. Ils semblent comprendre, se consultent...

**« Il faut retrouver Thor...enfin Loki ! »**

…

To be continued on chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Merci pour vos reviews. Je publie les deux derniers chapitres car je suis très occupée et j'ai d'autres fictions en cours. Je vous inviterai d'ailleurs à découvrir ma nouvelle fiction sur ''Thor''...Brefouille, bonne lecture et j'espère que mes conneries vous auront plus !**

**...**

POV'S Loki :

Le monde n'est pas pareil lorsqu'on le regarde des yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, des yeux de Thor surtout. Il paraît plus sain. Thor, l'allié des Avengers, n'est-ce pas ? Tâchons de ternir un peu cette image. Je suis aux Etats-Unis. Il faut que je trouve un endroit bondé de monde, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici. Je ne sais pas dans quelle ville je me trouve, ni où ils ont caché mon Tesseract. Je crois que mon self-control va exploser.

Dans un parc qui est tout bonnement immense, il y a des enfants qui courent dans tous les sens, des adultes qui discutent de la pluie et du beau temps...et il y a moi. Loki emprisonné dans le corps de son...''frère''. J'ai son marteau dans la main. Celui qui a fait qu'il fut banni d'Asgard. Trop de pouvoir, tue le pouvoir !

« Vous êtes qui, Monsieur ? » me demande un petit garçon en tirant sur ma cape rouge.

Ah, je porte cet horrible costume. Comment Thor peut-il apprécier cela ? J'oubliais(et je me demande comment) : C'est parce que c'est un éternel abruti !

« Vous êtes un super héros ? » continue le petit garçon, en continuant de tirer sur ma cape pour maintenir l'attention.

Ce petit ne sait pas qui je suis et devrait être à genoux. Violemment, brusquement et rapidement, je l'attrape par la gorge et je le secoue. Le gamin hurle, pleure, gémit. Rapidement, une horde de personnes fond sur moi. Je les repousse en un instant. Ils sont futiles.

« Bande de sales mortels ! A genoux ! »

Je dois réitérer ma demande quatre fois avant que, finalement, tous les mortels soient à genoux. Ah ah ah ! Voilà ! Ils sont tous à mes pieds. Plus personnes ne pourra m'arrêter.

« Plus personnes ne pourra t'arrêter...C'est ce que tu te dis dans ta...ou plutôt ma tête ! » rigole une voix. Non, c'est trop familier. Ma voix.

Loki...enfin Thor est là. Comment... ? J'en ai marre ! Ras le bol ! Marre de chez marre ! Autour de Thor, il y a tous les Avengers. Aie ! Seul sans magie, sans mon sceptre et juste avec ce marteau dont j'ignore la fonctionnalité.

« Loki...tu as le choix ! Soit tu rentres sur Asgard avec moi afin que tu puisses purger ta peine en paix...Soit tu continues à massacrer des innocents, mais saches que nous serons là pour t'en empêcher ! »

Ca me fait bizarre de me faire engueuler par moi-même. Enfin, je me comprends. Je crois que le choix s'impose de lui même...Mais un jour, je me vengerai...

…

**FIN...**

**ou pas, petit bonus ThorxLoki à suivre;) **

**TABb. La seule chose à faire. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonus : **

Un bonus aux tendances Yaoi...donc désolée pour ceux ou celles qui n'aiment pas. Je vous conseille de ne pas lire, même s'il n'y aura pas vraiment de rapport ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, à bientôt !

...

POV'S Loki :

Nous avons retirés nos puces en même temps, et nous nous sommes évanouis simultanément. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer lorsque je me réveillerai...Je serai emprisonné...et ça pour très longtemps !

« Loki ? Loki ? »

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux. Tout est redevenu normal et je suis dans le demeure de Thor. Je la reconnais, cette pièce. Parfois on y enferme des personnes condamnés. Thor se tient derrière une baie vitrée. Voilà à quoi je suis réduis. Menotté, bâillonné, enfermé...Je ne me laisserai pas abattre pour autant. Je remarque qu'il me fixe, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu as l'air de bien aller...Temps mieux ! »

Mais bien sûr ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...Pff ! Quel idiot ! Derrière la vitre, Thor parle avec quelqu'un. Un de ses serviteurs, je ne peux cependant pas entendre. Il a l'air...heureux ? J'ai envie de meurtre sérieux ! Mais que...L'éclairage est tamisé tout d'un coup. Et Thor vient de pénétrer dans la pièce. J'ai peur. Je repense alors à l'Allemagne. C'est mon frère, c'est lui même qui l'a dit !

Il s'approche de moi, doucement, puis s'accroupit. Je ne peux pas parler, ni même bouger. Alors me débattre une fois qu'il me touchera...encore moins. Mais je jure que s'il me touche, je le tuerai une fois libéré.

« Loki, ne sommes-nous pas bien mieux, ici, sur Asgard que sur Terre à faire la guerre aux mortels ? »

Et voilà, il reprend cet air de chien battu. Je crois que je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je le déteste lui. Mes yeux se posent sur le sol gris et frais. Hors de question que je le vois me faire ces choses. De plus, je suis hermaphrodite donc il a intérêt à faire gaffe s'il ne veut pas que je tombe enceinte.

« Loki...moi je t'aime ! Et toi ? J'ai envie d'être plus proche de toi ! »

Il ne peux pas m'embrasser, je suis bien heureux d'être bâillonné là ! Mais ses mains,...elles se posent sur mes cuisses, les caressent. Beurk ! Lâche moi idiot ! Il me déshabille, je suis impuissant. De plus, nous sommes seuls, personne ne va venir m'aider. Je te déteste, je te déteste. Beurk, tu m'écœures !

**Une fois que tout sera terminé, je me vengerai et ce sera...**

**La seule chose à faire !**

**The end...**


End file.
